Teddy Bear
by emo barbie
Summary: He didn't want bed partners. Especially not a baby and his nanny. But when they fall asleep during "story time" what in the hell is Sawyer supposed to do?


Title: **Teddy Bear**

Author:** Emobarbie7**

Rating: T

Pairing: (Sorta) **Sawyer/Charlie**

Summary:** He didn't want bed partners. Especially not a baby and his nanny. But when they fall asleep during "story time" what in the hell is Sawyer supposed to do?**

* * *

><p><em>Lost:<em>

_**Teddy**_ _**Bear**_**  
><strong>

"And when she turned back to look at him, she could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at her. In a way that told her all she needed to know without even asking. IT was then that she realized exactly what she'd missed...and she wondered why that even was...when it had been plain as day." Sawyer paused in his reading out loud to glance down at Charlie and the baby. The man had demanded him to read for the child, because apparently his voice was "comforting" to the child. At first it had been a magazine, but after a while he had come to hate the mindless babble from the thing, and had eventually changed over to the book he had currently been reading. At least now he could get some enjoyment out of being forced into this situation.

He hadn't exactly realized when he it gotten dark, or exactly when the darkness had started to set in (Which would explain why his eyes had been straining so badly). He also hadn't even noticed when the two before him had fallen asleep.

"Oh, just peachy." Sawyer made a face. Charlie, the baby cradled in his arms, was trying to sleep sitting up. His head bobbed down and sort of tottered side to side as he let out short snorts that jerked him, threatening to topple over with each nod of his head.

"Hey, Twigs." Sawyer moved over to lightly shake Charlie. He had no interest in waking the child, but on the other hand, he had no interest in having "guests" in his tent either. At least not a baby and his nanny as company. "Twigs." Sawyer hissed as he shook the others shoulder, the man simple grumbled as he swayed again, trying to move away from the thing that attempted to disturb his slumber. Without thinking Sawyer quickly reached out and grabbed him, steadying him. He pulled him forward to right him, but blinked when Charlie swayed back at him, colliding with his chest.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open momentarily and at first Sawyer thought the kid was gonna panic and wake the baby, but he only mummbled something incoherently before closing his eyes once more as he attempted to cuddle into Sawyer's side.

"Now hey, snuggle bug, I ain't a pillow, dammit." He hissed at Charlie, his hands held up and away as if the man were some repulsive creature. When Charlie only moved further to get comfortable Sawyer was forced to sigh, giving up and letting his hands fall back again.

He watched the man for a moment, the baby cuddled to his chest. Debating on whether or not to wake the man, but...he didn't want a crying child in his hands either, seeing as Sawyer would most likely end up having to use force to get the heavy sleeper up. Sawyer's eyes caught sight of Charlie's own starting to go lax, his arms moved, wrapping around Charlies to make sure they stayed locked around the child.

It was just his luck that someone choose that moment to step in.

"I thought I'd find you here-" Claire stepped into the tent a smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a look of shock as Sawyer's hands flew away from Charlie. "Oh..." She blinked in confusion.

"Now, hey, look, don't go gettin' the wrong idea." Sawyer warned her. "Bafoon sleeps like a fucking rock. And I was just scared he'd drop the damn kid." sawyer huffed, but despite his best efforts his cheeks turned just the faintest shade of pink as he turned to glare at the tent wall.

Claire's chuckle jingled in his ear as she leaned down past him to pick up Aaron from Charlie's arms. The man stirred, reaching out to fill the emptiness within his arms managing to grab the closest thing to him, Sawyer's arm, and proceeded to cuddle it.

Claire only giggled at this. "What are you some fuckin' school girl?" Sawyer spat angrily, annoyed that she was laughing at him instead of helping, but as he turned a glare onto her he found her already leaving the tent. "Hey, hey!" She paused to look back at him. "You're not gonna just leave him here!"

"Why not?" Clarie smiled down at him. "You two look so comfy."

"Hey!" He hissed out, calling after her again, but she didn't bother to stop again, disappearing into the night.

**X**

It was later into the night when Aaron's faint cries stirred up the silent night. Charlie jerking upright as he looked about frantically, the name "Aaron" slipping past his lips. Sawyer snarled as he was pulled from his sleep by the disturbance, grabbing the others collar before he could go into a full blown panic.

"The damn kid's fine, Teddy Bear." He huffed pulling the kid back down to the floor of the tent where he had managed to finally maneuver himself and the male after he refused to let Sawyer's arm go, and after a few more failed halfhearted attempts at waking the male, he had simply fallen asleep.

"What?" Charlie seemed to finally take in the situation he was in. "Sawy-"

"Look, Rocktstar." He hissed his eyes still closed, but if they were open it was obvious he would be glaring at the younger male. "I need at least eight hours of beauty sleep and if you don't let me get that, their going to be finding your body in the morning." He snarled one arm pinning Charlie down, wrapped across his chest.

Charlie automatically shuit his mouth, tensing under the others hold as he turned to look at him. "But Sawyer-"

"Charlie." Sawyer warned, growling low like an agitated dog ready to bite. The use of his name was enough to justify that he wasn't joking anymore, and whether he wanted to or not he was stuck there.

"Goodnight..." Charlie whispered awkwardly.

"Fuck up." Was the curt reply, a mix of fuck off and shut up.

He was stuck being Sawyer's teddy bear for a night.

* * *

><p><strong>This little story has been sitting on my computer for a good...I'd say year now. Never got around to finishing it, or gave it an ending. That was the main part of it. I had literally everything done except the last part on how to end it as it stopped abruptly at "But Sawyer-". So if it seems rather odd of an ending I do apologize. I just finally threw something down to be able to get this off my computer and out to the public so it wasn't just a waste of space and time. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


End file.
